


Rositara Ficlets

by Samalishusgabo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samalishusgabo/pseuds/Samalishusgabo
Summary: Series of Rositara ficlets. Some are from different episodes. Some are AU





	1. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (After Tara chases Dwight and tries to kill him and when they get back to the Hilltop in 8x11)

"What were you doing?" Tara asks as she seen Rosita standing behind her.  
"Making sure you were okay. I saw you running after him." Rosita explained.  
"Why didn't you try and stop me?"  
"No one could've stopped me." Tara remembered wishing Rosita would just stay put and not go to the Sanctuary with Sasha.  
"I told you to wait!" Tara sat there with a plain expression while Daryl was yelling at her. "Negan could be on his way right now!"  
"He isn't. He won't. He led them away. They were comming right for us and he saved us." Tara argued back.  
"She's right he did." Tara felt relief when she heard Rosita say that. "I saw it." Tara barely listened to the rest of what Daryl had to say.  
"Hey," Tara said gently grabbing Rosita's arm as she walked by. "Thank you... for sticking up for me."  
"Anytime. You would do the same me. Right?" Rosita said with a slight smile making Tara's cheeks a bit pink as she nodded.  
Tara stayed silent the rest of the way to the Hilltop as did everyone else. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. Why didn't she kill him? Why did she want to? Would she feel better afterwards? Did he actually just save her along with everyone else? She pushed away all the questions as they arrived. It broke her heart to see everyone learning about Carl's death. She walked around checking up on everyone making sure they were okay. She said hi to Maggie and gave her a big hug.  
"How are you?" Tara asked.  
"Okay. Considering the circumstances. Yourself?" It took Tara a few seconds to answer but she finally said,  
"Could be better I guess." Maggie looked at Tara with a frown  
"Hey since I live in the big house you can live in my cabin for the time being." Tara nodded in agreement. "I already told Rosita she can stay there too." Tara liked that idea but didn't vocalize it.  
"Thank you, Maggie." Maggie smiled and left. Tara walked to what is now her cabin saying hi to some others. She walked into the cabin with Rosita standing there without her shirt on.  
"Oh shit. Sorry. Didn't think you were in here." Tara said walking through the door fast and facing the other direction.  
"It's alright. Didn't think you were coming in." Tara watched out of the corner of her eye as Rosita pulled on the black tank-top that fitted perfectly to Rosita's perfect body.  
"You can turn around now." Rosita said while tucking in her shirt. Tara turned around and sat on the end of her bed resting against the footboard. Tara watched as Rosita layed out her clothes that were soaked from the swamp.  
"Why?" Rosita said breaking the silence.  
"Why what?"  
"Why didn't you kill him. You had plenty of time before the other saviors came." Tara thought about that for a while.  
"I don’t know. I just.... I couldn't. Even if we were still there for another 10 minutes I wouldn't able to bring myself to do it." Rosita looked at Tara and saw how torn up she looks. "I want to get justice for her so bad. So fucking bad. But me killing him like that,  she would never want me to do that." They both knew that was true. Rosita walked over and sat next to her. They sat in silence again.  
"Did you really love her?" Rosita asked. "Like really love her?" Tara took a second to answer.  
"No."  
"Then why did you say you did?"  
"Because I was pushing other feelings away." Tara said fiddling with her fingers.  
"What feelings?" Rosita asked in confusion.  
"My feelings for you." Tara swallowed hard. "I pushed them away because I knew it would never happen obviously, since you are super straight and I am super gay." Tara said laughing a bit while Rosita blushed. "When I first met you, it was like I hit a brick wall. You were, and still are, beautiful, strong, smart and of course I can't have you. You stuck up for me with Glenn when I hurt my knee... again. You know it really sucks to crush on a straight girl." Tara looked up to see Rosita shying away with embarrassment. "Im sorry for rambling.  It's probably awkward for you. Sorry."  
"No it's okay."  
"No Im sorry. I just made this really uncomfortable." Tara said standing up and walking away. Rosita grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere,  
"Wait," Rosita pulled Tara to sit back down. "I know it sucks for you but—"  
"But your not interested or gay and I will never be with you—"  
"Let me finish Tara!" Rosita yelled making Tara jump. "I know it sucks for you, but you want to know what really sucks?" Rosita paused taking a deep breath, getting ready to confess. "It really sucks to have a crush on a gay girl who thinks that you're super straight and isn't extremely interested." Rosita looked into Tara's beautiful, brown, puppy dog, confused eyes. Tara's chin was almost touching her chest because of how far her jaw had dropped in shock. Rosita leaned in slowly, kissing Tara's soft lips with her own. They break apart looking into each others eyes, Tara with a huge grin.  
“What are you smiling about?” Rosita asks laughing a bit.  
“You...” Tara said cupping Rosita’s face. “You are something else.” She finishes into another kiss. This time the kiss gets deeper and more aggressive as it goes on. Rosita stops the kiss to quickly rip off Tara’s flannel along with her t-shirt. Tara undoes Rosita’s belt and pulls off Rosita’s tank-top. They press their lips together once again as Tara pushes Rosita back and settles her hips between Rositas legs. Tara kisses Rosita’s neck and trails the kisses down her clevage and stomach to Rosita’s waistband, stopping. Tara looks up for permission to continue on and Rosita nods her head with a smile. Tara, slowly but surely, pulls off Rosita’s pants. Once they’re off Tara trails kisses from her knee all the way down her inner thigh. Rosita can feel her breaths become shorter as Tara got closer and closer. From there Tara went to town on her driving Rosita crazy. She tries to be as quite as possible because she knows there are a lot of people on the other side of that door. Tara goes for a while until it’s Rositas turn.  
“I don’t know what to do.”  
“Don’t worry you’ll be just fine... like always.” Tara said winking. Rosita rolls her eyes trying to remember what was just done to her. She was extremely nervous but she follows everything Tara did.  
They lay under the covers, breathless, Rosita’s head on Tara’s chest with her arm snaked around her waist.  
“Your a pro at this Tar.”  
“Considering I’ve been gay since I was 14, I should be by now.” Tara said sarcastically. “Havent done it since collage though. But you’re not too bad yourself. You sure haven’t done it before?”  
“100% sure.” Rosita said laughing.  
"So I guess your not super straight?" Tara asked. Rosita gave Tara a long and loving kiss.  
"Not at all."


	2. That's What I Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (8x15 After Rosita and Daryl tried to kidnap Eugene. Rosita returns and Tara is not happy.)

Delicated to Gabi❤️

"Hey Maggie," Tara said. "Do you know where Daryl went? I gotta talk to him about somethin." Maggie hesitated to respond because Daryl and Rosita told her not to say anything.   
"He and Rosita went out." As soon as Tara heard it her heart sank.   
"To where?" Tara pushed. "Please don't tell me tha—"  
"They went to get the bullet maker." Maggie said in a low and quiet voice.   
"Son of a bitch." Tara said punching the wall. "Why would they waste their time on that dickbag?"  
"They wanna stop Negan from getting what he needs." Tara let out a big sigh. She knew getting Eugene would help them, but why couldn't someone else go with Daryl. Why did it have to be her?  
"Alright. Thanks Maggie." Tara said walking out the door. As soon as Tara walked outside she saw Rosita, covered in what looked like puke. She looked pissed. Tara knew to give it a few minutes before she went to talk to her so she let Rosita walk right by her.   
Rosita went up to the room to get changed. The room that she sat in with Tara while she waited for her to get sick. The room the two of them had shared for the last few nights. Rosita didn't want to let her turn. Tara said to Rosita that if anyone were to put her down she would want it be Rosita. She didn't know why, but Rosita accepted for the sake of making Tara happy. Rosita pulled off her shirt and threw it in the corner. She stood in the mirror, looking at the scar that is now displayed on her shoulder. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she hurriedly threw on a shirt. She turned around to see Tara in the doorway.   
"Oh, hey."  
"Hi." Tara cleared her throat. "Where did you guys go?"   
"Eh nowhere. We were gonna go look for some stuff but we couldn't find anything." Rosita replied with a straight face.   
"Rosita, please don't lie to me."  
"How do you know I'm lying?"  
"I asked Maggie." Tara scoffed. "I know where you went. You don't have to lie about it."  
"Well if I told you, you would probably get mad."  
"Just like I am now?" Tara questioned looking into her eyes. How could she get mad at her. She stared a couple for seconds before she continued, "Why would you have to waste your time on him?"  
"We gotta get rid of him Tar. He just as big as a threat as Negan. Too bad the asshole got away because he choked himself, threw up on me and then left me with walkers."  
"What a dick. As soon as I see him, his ass is mine." Tara growled. "You can't keep going back there. Rosita you're gonna get yourself killed."  
"Tara I can take care of myself."  
"Do you know what we're up against here?" Tara said waiting for an answer. "They have a shit ton of people in there. And you just stroll up with Daryl, killing two people and just stroll back out with one of their most important men. Does that not register in your head. Or are you just still trying to figure shit out?"  
"Tara why are you so worried about it. I'm fine. Daryl is fine. We came back unharmmed. So stop acting like you're my fucking boss. Stop trying to hold on to me just because you couldn't hold onto Denise." Rosita didn't even realize what she was saying until it came out. She saw Tara's hurt eyes brimming with tears. Rosita regretted it the second she said it. Tara clenched her jaw and turned around to walk out the door.  
"Tara. Tara, wait!"  
"What."  
"I- I don't know." Rosita couldn't push out the 'I'm sorry'. Rosita couldn't look Tara in the eyes. She kept them on the floor.   
"Do you even realize how important you are to me?" Tara asked with a lot of emotion in her voice.   
"Yeah I do."  
"No. I don't think you do." Tara said taking steps forward. "Anytime your gone, anytime we are out doing something.... I am so scared. So scared. That I wont see my best friend every again. The one I care about more than anyone or anything else. I get scared that I wont be able to get you to smile or laugh, cuz im the only one that can do that, but I wouldnt be able to get to see your beautiful face everyday." Tara wiped the tear falling on her cheek. Rosita couldn't hold back her tears either. Tara swallowed hard. "All I want is for you to be safe... because... I love you Rosita. I dont care if the world knows I do. I finally get to say it out loud to you. I never did for obvious reasons but I dont care. You might think im saying I love you as my friend, hell you might even think I actually love love you, but I dont care. But obviously you can handle everything on your own because your someone special and nothing bad could happen right?" Rosita was too in shock to answer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her heart was trying to say something but her mind wouldn't let her. "Yeah.... that's what I thought." Tara finished. She looked at Rosita once again shaking her head. She turned around and walked away, Rosita let her. 

The hot sun had finally set. Rosita was outside. She needed a break. She couldn't stay in her room all day. She walked around, looking at everyone finishing preparations for the battle against Negan tomorrow. She sat down in the grass. She heard people talking. She saw Tara out the corner of her eye talking to Daryl. She saw Tara glance at her for a couple of seconds before she walked into the house. Rosita was tired, but she knew she couldn't go back into the room with her. She fell back laying down, looking up at the clear sky filled with stars.  
"You should probably go apologize." Rosita turned her head to see Daryl standing over her. "She's pretty bad. She told me what you said, 'bout Denise."   
"I know. I messed up."  
"You should probably go fix it then. Before she gets herself killed doing something stupid tomorrow." Rosita nodded. He was right. Rosita grabbed Daryl's hand which he held out to help her up. She walked slow, not wanting to face her. She felt horrible for what she said. But horrible is not the only thing she felt for Tara. She got to the room, the door was closed. She put her ear to the door. She heard light sobs on the other side of the door. Rosita sat there listening, internally punching herself for acting like a bitch yet again. She was gonna wait until Tara stoped crying to walk in, but she heard something smash against the wall. Rosita burst through the door to see Tara searching for another thing to break. Tara looked up and saw Rosita. She grabbed the vase of flowers that Rosita had picked for her and threw it in the direction of Rosita but missed her.   
"Tara! Stop!" Tara grabbed the picture frame of the nightstand and threw it but not at Rosita this time.   
"Tara! Look at me!" Rosita walked up to Tara and grabbed her face. "Hey! Look at me." Tara calmed down and look Rosita in the eyes. "I'm sorry Tara. Okay. I'm sorry." Tara breath hitched at how close they were. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't even had thought that. Tara, I never I would feel this way, I love you too." Rosita didn't even wait for a reply. She closed the small space between them. Tara wasn't even surprised. She kissed back right away. Rosita loved how soft Tara's lips were and how perfectly they fit together. Rosita felt Tara's hot tears on her cheek. Rosita pulled away and wiped the tears with her thumb.   
"Hey. No more tears. I'm here now. I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Tara smiled. Rosita smashed her lips to Tara's once again. Tara grabbed onto Rosita's waist pulling their bodies together. Tara tugged at the hem of Rosita's shirt until she got the hint. Rosita pulled off her shirt and then pulled off Tara's carfully knowing that her should still probably hurts. Tara winced but brushed it off. She picked Rosita up and held her on her hips. Rosita smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tara's neck. Tara walked them over to the bed and layed her down. She stood over Rosita, admiring her body.   
"Stop staring and kiss me already." Rosita said. Tara laughed as she crawled on top of Rosita leaving feathery kissed on her stomach, then chest, then onto her neck finding Rosita's weak spot.

They lay there breathless, Rosita laying her head in the crook of Tara's neck.   
"Thank you for loving me." Rosita said.   
"Anytime gorgeous." Rosita felt Tara's lips on her forehead. "I know Abraham thought you were the last women on Earth and then told you that you weren't but... I know that you aren't. And I will treat you and love you everyday like you are. You are important." Rosita looked up and smiled brushing a small piece of hair out of the way of Tara's face.   
"I love you." Rosita kissed Tara.   
"I love you too."


End file.
